


X-Ray Eyes

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: A pair of ficlets based on similar prompts.





	1. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

“Here’s your coffee, Mr. Johnson.”

“Thanks, kiddo." As she bent to set the mug on his desk, his eyes followed her down, peeking into the little gap between her blouse and her skin. The blouse wasn’t very low-cut, but it didn’t have to be.  _Wow_. 

"Anything else you need, sir?”

“Uh huh,” he said absently, still staring. 

“What is it?”

“Oh, uh — ” All he could think of was the shapely curves of her body beneath her clothes — but then he got an idea. “I think I dropped my pen under my desk. Think you could get that for me?”

“Of course, sir!” she chirped, and knelt down on the floor to peer under the desk. 

He got up and came around behind her to have a look. “See anything?” He sure did. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Think it rolled waaaay under there. Gotta get down more.” Shifting to her hands and knees, she ducked her head all the way to the floor and reached under, feeling around. Just coincidentally, this raised her rear end high in the air. Cave purred. “Attagirl.”

Her ass wiggled as she fumbled further, as far as her arm would reach. “I don’t think it’s here, Mr. Johnson.” 

But he wasn’t even listening. His eyes traced the seams of her stockings up one leg and down the other, knowing exactly what lay beneath. Picturing the perfect pert ass hiding under her skirt made all the blood rush out of his brain. 

“There we go,” she said as her hand closed on something.

He groaned softly. “ _Yeah_ …”

That did not sound like a ‘thank you for finding my pen’ noise. She glanced up. “Sir?”

“Hm?”

Her eyebrows raised as she saw his very clear distraction. Getting to her feet, she handed him the pen. “Here you are, sir.”

“Oh. Huh.” So he really had lost one down there. He hadn’t even noticed. “Thanks, kid.”

She turned to go, but thought better of it for just a second. Her fingers brushed his tie as she looked up at him. “You know, if you want me on my knees, you only have to ask. Sir.”

Then she was gone. And for the next ten minutes, Cave Johnson was very distracted. 


	2. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

Cave Johnson was used to feeling eyes on him. He lived for it — the limelight fed him like air fed a flame. A few people could start him going, but working a showroom or a press conference was enough to get him blazing like a forest fire.

Her eyes, though.

If an audience was his fuel, her gaze lit him up like butane. He’d felt it the first time she walked into his office, as if a spark leaped between them when their eyes met. A whole stadium of spectators couldn’t match her perfect, spellbound attention. He could feel her eyes like spotlights, watching him.

In her first years on the job it had been nothing but innocent awe. But now that things had  _changed_ between them…

“Sir?”

Now those warm brown eyes had traced every inch of him, and every time she looked his way he felt naked as a jaybird. Not that any part of him wouldn’t measure up — he was a spectacular specimen of manhood, if he did say so himself — and of course he was used to ladies looking at him, liking what they saw —

“Mr. Johnson?”

He just wasn’t used to feeling so…  _exposed_.

“Mr. Johnson, is there more to this letter?”

“Huh?”

He glanced back to see Caroline watching him expectantly, pen still raised. He’d been quiet for a long time. That wasn’t like him. And was that a flush creeping up his throat?

“Oh. Yeah.” He cleared his throat and loosened his tie. It was suddenly a little warm in here. “Why don’t you finish it? You know what I’m gonna say.”

“To the Secretary of Defense?”

“Sure, why not?”

She shrugged. “If you say so, sir.” As she stood, he could swear she snuck a long peek around his waistline, and it wasn’t to check out his Aperture belt buckle. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“Nah, you’re good.” Oh, she sure was. Maybe too good — was that a come-on? “Unless there’s something else you  _wanna_ do…”

"Actually, there was one thing.”

“Yeah?” He was suddenly all ears as she flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

“Could you sign off on this latest project?”

He peeked over her shoulder. “What’s it for?”

“Portable visual aids that see through solid objects. X-ray glasses, basically, but not with x-rays. Terahertz imaging looks like our best bet so far.” She glanced up at him, and he couldn’t be imagining the smirk on her lips. “With enough fine detail we could even see through clothes.”

Cave could feel his face turning red. “Uh. Yeah. Sure, sure,” he said quickly, and took her pen to scribble a signature at the bottom of the page. 

“Thank you, sir.” Her smile was all innocence, but he was absolutely positive her eyes flicked over him head-to-toe one last time before she turned to go, leaving him feeling stark naked as she shut the door behind herself. 

He loosened his tie a little more and popped open the top button of his shirt. He should’ve told that kid her wandering eye was gonna get her into trouble – yeah, she was supposed to be working here, no place for that in the office – but instead he found himself grinning. Of course she snuck a peek. Who wouldn’t? He was Cave Johnson! How could he ask a girl not to stare?

He could forgive a little indiscretion. And maybe it was time to get a more impressive belt buckle. 


End file.
